The Revenge Begins: Tale of Orion Book 1
by Daniel Benton
Summary: Tale of a young and rising Earthbender bent on reviving his families honor and along the way finds love.
1. A Man's Crime Become His Punishment

Book 1 Chapter 1: A Man's Crime Becomes His Punishment

Book 1 Chapter 1: A Man's Crime Becomes His Punishment

Character: Ryan Gaia (Orion)

--

-Dream Vision-Scene At: The Gorge Outside of Ba Sing Se

--

The smell of mooselion cooking, I laughed in the field as my mother sways me through the air gently through her Earthbending. Throwing me and catching me, the sun was setting and father was almost done cooking. "Time to come in!" he yelled. My mother had been blind her entire life yet she said she could "see" with her feet, and until the time I was five I had thought her eyes were down there. "Go get your brother, Orion" my mother said. I ran out to the fields where he was training earlier, he was in the Earth Kingdom's army, but he wasn't there. I had this odd feeling of un-comfort. It felt like I was turning in slow motion as a wave of dust showered and blinded me. I turned my head back to where the wave came from and started running. I was running towards my own house. I saw my mom thrown into the air and then nothing. I had been surrounded by Earthbending and dug into the Earth. I knew I was underground because it got real cold and it felt like I had sunk into the ground. There was a silent jabbing at the ground above me, but it wasn't a jab of want it was a jab of pain. Through Earthbending I am allowed to feel one's emotions. I helped the jabbing hand reach me and it pulled me out from the Earth. It was my brother. He lay there nearly breathless with cuts and blood everywhere. His eyes were unfocused and full of fear and regret. "Orion, Orion," he called "I couldn't save them, I couldn't do it, I'm sorry……." "Sousasu, please, don't leave m…." "But you can my little brother, take this!" he screamed with every ounce of energy in his body as he placed his index and middle finger of his right hand on my head "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" and then nothing. I saw my mother, she wasn't dead because she was coming to me, my father as well, but they were pail. One moment it was like I could see through them. Then Sousasu hazed inbetween them and they started to speak in unison "Orion, we could not be saved, we do not have closure, take our power and seek closure."

--

-Wakes up with sudden rush-Scene At: Dragon of the Wests' Sauna

--

(Heavy Breathing) That was twenty years ago. That was the day I lost my family. I was 7. I leaned forward and wiped my forehead clean from the sweat. I get in the shower and my day begins. My entire life I had been seeking out the person who destroyed my family and ended my freedom. I searched the entire world. I knew his name too. It was the Earthbender that had once been honorable to work for the Daihlee after the end of the war against the fire nation. But none of it matters. He has been long gone. Untraceable and impossible to find, like trying to out fly an Airbender. I got up and walked out of the store, no one was at the frontdesk so I left the money on the counter and walked outside. Dawn already. I continued towards the inner ring of the city. By the time I was halfway there, although I didn't know where I was going, people were starting to get up and by the time I was there the streets of Ba Sing Se were ablaze by people. I greeted an old friend as I entered the door, my Godfather, Zuko, my Godmother, Mae, and their son Firelord Iroh. "Orion! My gosh you look horrible. Shop's not open for another twenty minutes but come in come in." said my Godmother as she combed my hair and straightened the top of my wardrobe. I greeted them all with a low bow and a compassionate hug. "Well I see the little Iroh is starting to shape like the Iroh I am in search of." They all laughed except for their son who glanced down at his belly. "Uncle's in the back room preparing tea. You should stay and chat a little after you finish talking with him" said Zuko. "I just might do that" I replied and with the flick of my hand I slid the door into the wall and entered the backroom. "Ahh Ryan, what brings my second youngest of nephews to this side of town? I believe your Go-" "Yes Iroh I have seen them. I really wanted to talk to you though." "Straightforward, interruptive, and young as ever I see, what is it that you request from me?" he asked. "Information" "What kind?" "The kind that involves my families destruction" "Ahh, so you know then? He was a member of the White Lotus group until we exiled him for his radical ideals. He created an establishment called the Black Rose society and killed off the people who revealed the monster he was. Your parents, Orion." There was a cold silence of confusion between me and him. "You didn't tell me this before, Iroh. This is important. I needed to know this. I could've caught him, and enlightened my families closure. How come you didn't tell me this before??" I screamed at him. Zuko and Firelord Iroh rushed in and said "Is everything alright?" and Uncle replied "Yes Zuko, in fact this young man here is about to embark on the same change that you went through. He has just learned the truth and now has to decide which road he wants to take: revenge and hate or forgiveness and tranquility." "That's an easy choice" I mumbled as I walked out of the room. I was about a block away from the Jade Dragon when Zuko ran out of the door and yelled out "Wait!" I turned quickly to see what the commotion was about. He ran up to me and spoke "If you wish to face the honorable Kamome to a bout then you need to learn the way of the Kyoshi." "The way of the Kyoshi? I thought that was just a technique used for hand to hand not bender to bender." "Well when combined with Earthbending, rock, stone, and possibly metal, become your hands. I shall show you the way to Kyoshi Island, and from there you must go on your own." "Thank you Zuko, you've been like a distant father all these years and I never have gotten a chance to thank you and Mae." "Well now is not the time to be all thankful. Mae will kill me if I'm away for too long. So let's get going. I have a ship off the coast we can take you to Kyoshi Island and drop you off."


	2. In Search of Sokka

Book 1 Chapter 2: In Search of Sokka

Book 1 Chapter 2: In Search of Sokka

Character: Ryan Gaia (Orion)

--

-Fire Nation Zeppelin­­-

--

"So Zuko, who do you know well enough to teach me Kyoshi style fighting?" "Well Orion I was the Firelord to bring unity back to the land so technically I know everyone" he smiled and continued, "But if you must know you are going to train with some old buddies of mine, Sokka and Sukki. Sukki is very conservative if she doesn't know you so your best bet is to try to find Sokka." "But fath-, I mean Zuko, can't you help me find them, you know what they look like and-" "NO! Didn't you hear Uncle? He said you are to embark on the same journey through your soul that everyone must take someday. You must do this alone. When you arrive at the port go around looking for a guy about 38-39ish with a ponytail, who is very wise, noble, and skilled." A forceful nudge indicated that the ship has landed. I grabbed my messenger bag and threw it over my shoulder and walked out onto the pier. "Only you can bring their closure Orion" he was serious now "Please do not steer off the road of true greatness as I did for a point in my life. Continue on your journey with our love in your heart Ryan, now go!" he smiled once more as the ships hatch began to slowly close. I looked around, it was a medium size town but dwarfed before Ba Sing Se so it should be easy to find Master Sokka.

--

-Kyoshi Island-

--

I stared around, it was not bright outside for it was almost nightfall yet I squinted my eyes in hope to see a guy carrying a sign around his neck that said my name on it. No such person existed. So I began to walk into town when I passed this weapon and armory shop, a hotel, a hospital, and a few homes before reaching the center, and witnessing the beautiful sight of Avatar Kyoshi, apparently she had been repainted. I asked door to door if they knew where the Kyoshi warriors stayed. I asked all the citizens, then went to the motel, unfortunately they stay at the same palace. Then I went to the hospital but they could not release patient information. Every regular citizen I questioned did not know or did not want to disclose the location of the palace. Finally I thought it would be wise to go into the armory, seeing how they are warriors, they must need weapons. I stepped in and a bell rang as the door opened. Generic classic, the bell, I thought. "Hello!" "Hi." I replied, my voice cracked from where I was dehydrated and coughed a pathetic sounding cough. "Would you like some water with that cough? Huh, huh? Get it? Wine with that cheese, water with that cough?" "Yeah sure, real gut buster." He stopped laughing immediately, squinted at me and began talking once more, "We just got a new shipment from the great sword master Sokka today if you ar-" "You know Sokka? Where can I find him? It's urgent I need to speak to him!" "Seeing how it is urgent I suppose that I could lead you to the temple. This way sir." He was only in his young 30's by my guess yet he moved as slow as any old person would. I began to get agitated as his speed seemed to be getting slower. I always kept him in front of me, I didn't know if he was a crook or not. Then he just stopped all together. "Sir am I walking to slow for you?" he questioned, "No" I lied. I must be patient. Since the moment he squinted at me through the earth he gave a very slight notation that he knew why I had come before I had even stated my case. This man for certain was the Sokka I was looking for. He kept walking until we reached the top of a short stone stairway, glanced back, and disappeared. I ran up to the top which looked like a square sparring ring. "SO THIS IS IT? SOKKA? I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW WHY I'VE COME. I NEED YOU AND SUKKI'S TUTORIALAGE ON THE WAY OF KYOSHI!" Then a body rushed from the air and immediately I jumped back, but he was incredibly quick and was behind me with chains before I could dodge. He cuffed all of my limbs and drove the steaks into the ground. I am a decent Earthbender but I could not free myself of these chains. I couldn't get into the stance to do any Earthbending. He landed in front of me and stated "I know who you are Orion and this is a test. You have 1 day to free yourself from these chains or I will not have you trained by any Kyoshi." I struggled trying to get loose from the chains and then the biggest cliché occurred to me. "Can you please free me from the chains?" Sokka looked so pleased he smiled big and said "No. Like a warrior who cannot bend, you must look deep within yourself to draw out power. Instead of letting you power flow through you become peace at mind and control which area your chi is released from." "Got it, no problem!" After a few hours at work with it another cliché appeared- easier said than done. Time was running out, it was almost night fall, I didn't have access to any of my limbs to bend so what else moved that I could use to bend with? I knew what I had to do. I breathed in slowly then out in then out. Sokka awoke from his zen state of meditation and stood up. He looked in awe and I could feel his hope about to unravel and explode. Finally I lifted my head and looked him dead in the eye and took the deepest breath that I had ever taken and widened my eyelids as far as they would go. The ground began to shake and I created sink holes in order to loosen the steaks. "Very good, very good Orion now just come this-" "I don't think so. Where are you going Master Sokka?" and I preformed the same method of widening my eyes again and sunk him into the ground exposing the nothing but his head and closed it around his throat. "You try now" and I smiled at him as he had at me in the store. He looked down took a deep breath and jumped right out of the ground. He seemed to be spinning incredibly fast. "What was that??" I asked and my astounding wonderment could not be contained. "That my apprentice is you new ultimate technique, the 360 Degree Whirlwind move. But seeing how you're an Earthbender, we'll add a little zazz to it. Enclose yourself in rock. Now make spikes all around your rock sphere. Uh huh uh huh. Now spin the rock as fast as you can around you." I took a deep breath and it felt like the rock should have been going at blinding speeds around me as pushed as hard as I could but it was barely rotating. I could tell this was going to be a long day as I crumbled the sphere and saw the light of dawn once again.


	3. Glistening Eyes of Beauty

Book 1 Chapter 3: Glistening Eyes of Beauty

Book 1 Chapter 3: Glistening Eyes of Beauty

Character: Ryan Gaia (Orion)

--

-Sparring Square- 3 weeks later

--

"Yaaah!! Aaaaah!!" The clings and echoes of our cries caused birds to temporarily leave their nest and fly into the sky. "You have come a long way from your skills as a warrior. You still have only two flaws. One you can't keep your focus separate from your wants. Two you still haven't mastered your individual ultimate technique. You can get you sphere up to speed but you have no aim. Separate your focus from your wants and you'll find the dead on accuracy that you need." He sounded wise but I learned from my training with him that he was a little carefree and yet somehow stern. For three straight weeks I had camped out on that sparring square with Sokka learning all I could. A day passed. Two days passed. Four days passed and training went on. On the last day of week three of my training, Sokka approached me and said "There is a festival at the shrine and I have-" "I thought it was a palace…" I sneered out an interruption, yet he continued calmly "Whatever you call it there is a festival there and I have invited you. We'll make our way there now so you can get cleaned up and get ready for the ceremonies tonight. Sound good?" "Sure, what is this festival for?" "We are going to celebrate the day the Phoenix King fell at the hands of my good friend Aang. You should know him." "I've heard about him but never met him or studied him or anything….." "Your very strange for who you are." We stood there in silence because he knows I hated people telling me who I am. I am who I choose to be. I broke the silence with a sharp remark "May we leave now, I need a long shower, to relax my muscles" "and get rid of the stank" he lively jolted back. We both laughed.

--

-Kyoshi Temple/Shrine/Palace/Place Where They Practice Kung Fu-

--

I soaked in the water of a tub that was to small for me so my legs were scrunched up. After nearly 4 weeks of non-stop training my body was sore and smelled like a dieing animal. I got very ugly faces when Master Sokka and I walked in the palace. I finally got out and put a robe on and then proceeded to get dressed. I raised my hand and rose the Earth out of the ground forcing 4 girls wearing the Kyoshi make up in my closet peering at me while I soaked. I squinted at them and they squinted at me for a while. "Are you going to leave? I have to get dressed." I said coldly. "Sorry we don't get to see men in this place often, in fact Sokka and now you are the only two males in history to be trained in the Kyoshi manner. I looked at the girl whose was second from the left. She had rare eyes. Eyes that were grey, blue, green, and a fiery outerlaying. "Greystone. You, you have greystone eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen." Even with all the make-up on I could see her blush. "Would you care to be my date at the festival tonight?" I asked impulsively. "I'm sorry but I already have a date. Maybe we could hang out at the main party though?" she looked at me back in my eyes and she stuttered "You have……too?" "Yes." I said as I returned back to my cold and unyielding personality. "Have a nice day and I bended the door open for them to leave. They basically had to drag girl second to the left and I felt that feeling of hesitation and curiosity through her feet.

--

-The Main Outside Lobby-

--

I walked up to Master Sokka bowing and taking a seat off to the side with the crowd as the fireworks went off. An announcer lady screamed out of nowhere "And presenting head of the Kysohi forces, only daughter of Legendary Sukki and Master Sokka, Suta-Shutaru!!" I clapped as she took a seat by my current Master and began a conversation with her father. "Finally it is with my great honor to present the current Avatar: Avatar Aang and his beautiful wife Katara!! I stare everywhere and the crowd is going insane. I smile and he looks straight at me in the eyes and I look back at him. They took a seat next to Sokka. Music started to play and music was served, different little festivities were happening at different corners of the palace. As I walked around getting my way back at Sokka's side requesting permission to train I am aggravated by the fact that half the people here are people I asked for directions. I finally make it up to the booth and they are laughing about something clumsy that Sokka had done and heard Sokka say "Zuko couldn't make it tonight because he is with his son celebrating in the fire nation, but he will stop by tomorrow to be picking up a certain item that he requested from the shop. So how are you and my little sister doing?" As soon as I heard that last comment I nearly fell to the floor, Master Sokka, clumsy, lazy, yet skilled and witty was brother in-law to the Avatar?? Man. That's a big surprise. As I approached, Suta-Shutaru gazed into my eyes as she was getting up as well. I recognized her immediately. She was second to the left. She smiled and bowed in respect. So the daughter of my Master was one of the perverts in my bedroom? That's just creepy but in a good way. I'll ask to dance with her after I request it from Sokka. "Ahh, this is him. The one I was telling you about. He shows great promise if he'd learn to loosen up a bit." They laughed and I nodded Sokka to the side. "Do you mind if I dance with your daughter sir?" I asked casually. He squinted at me like he was about to hit me. Then he spoke "If it's ok with him then it's ok with me." I walked towards her and so was her date. He was a massive guy with his friends tagging along with their dates that I recognized as the other girls. He said "Who's this guy Shutaru?" "He's just a friend Argo." "A friend huh? What's your business here friend?" He looked at me long and hard and then I cracked back "I wanted to dance with Shutaru." Not the right thing to say. "That's it "friend" your going down. I challenge you to a duel winner gets the rest of the night with Shutaru." I realized instantly that no music was playing, everyone is staring at me and walking muscle bulge over here. "Let's make this a little more interesting. Your friends are also Earthbenders, correct Argo? All of you against Orion, if you win you get to marry Shutaru, if you lose you never speak to her again. Sound ok?" proclaimed Sokka. I immediately rushed to Sokka's side "You planned this you piece of work you……You don't like him and you knew he would challenge me to a duel….grrr." "You can do it Orion, just go a little easy on them will you?" As I walked away I heard him say to Aang "This'll prove it watch him." The crowd separated as my five opponents started chucking rocks at me. I easily dodged them not yet revealing that I am also an Earthbender. Finally I dove to the right, grabbed some ground, and chucked it at the chin of the guy on the far right. We started an amazing duel of Earthbending, however about 10 minutes into the duel they finally circled me and lifted rocks. "This is it, "friend" your dead." I turned around in what appeared to be slow motion and nodded for the ok from Sokka, he nodded back. With the utmost strain and confidence I created a sphere of rotating rocks and lifted them off of the ground. While hovering I danced on the rocks and created spikes. I didn't want to have to do this but with my pin point accuracy I got to injure them so they will give up and if that didn't work I knew what they fear. I spun faster and faster in the air, creating the Earth 15 feet below me start to swirl. Then I flexed my eyes to create a sink whole down to their waists. I was suddenly knocked on the ground by Sokka. "No, they are not worth it Orion, but focus like this is what you need, releasing the spike at accuracy would make you a master at this technique and we'll finish that tomorrow morning before you head out." "Head out, Sokka?" "Yes you are finished with everything that we can teach you here, tomorrow is your day of destiny. Sokka shouted "THE WINNER IS ORION!" Argo and his group started to complain how they were about to make a come back. "No, you would have been dead if Sokka hadn't stepped in." Surprisingly the Avatar spoke out. "Orion won this match right after you challenged him. He, like his mother, can see into your feeling and emotions. Including your fears. Orion show the audience what you were planning next." I swirled up the ground and made the Sea Urchin that lived in the bay outside and a scream of shock was let out by the crowd, not because of the beast, but because of the sheer size at which I had conjured it. Even the Avatar seemed semi impressed. I re-bended the figure back into the ground and left. I went back to my room. My mind was racing. How did the Avatar know my mother? How come she never wanted me to know? Do I not just remember? I took off the cloak on top to reveal that I was wearing a very nice dress garb. "You didn't have to do that for me you know." Whispered a voice in a dark corner. "That was very stupid and ignorant for you to do that," I looked down, one of the few girls that I felt for probably now hated me, "but very sweet. We only met today yet you would fight just for one night with me." I smiled and conversed back "I was planning longer than that but according to Master Sokka I am leaving tomorrow to continue my journey." I sat there and described what has happened to me and what I'm doing. "That's a very sad story and my heart mourns for you and your family. Are you doing this all alone?" I nodded with a yes. "I'll be glad to go with you if you'd like." "What about your duties as a Kyoshi leader?" "Right now our mission was to train you so carrying on as your master to make sure you don't lose your muster is part of the job." I gave an ignorant laugh "Hmm, sure, you're sure you just don't want to spy on me in the tub again?" Once again, not right thing to say. She retorted immediately and headed for the door, but I grabbed her hand and said "I would love to have your company on my journey." I had never met this girl, or her father, yet I felt the closest bond with her. I had dated plenty of girls in Ba Sing Se, but she was something else.


	4. Middle of Somewhere

Book 1 Chapter 4: The Middle of Somewhere

Book 1 Chapter 4: The Middle of Somewhere

Characters: Ryan Gaia and Suta-Shutaru

--

-The Next Morning-

--

I didn't go to sleep that night. I had so many questions for the Avatar, I was leaving my Master Sokka, running off to god knows where to find a murderer. I had a lot on my mind if you could imagine. The sun shown brightly through the windows and I put on my pants then my shirt and stretched. I rounded my already packed side bag over my shoulder and headed out towards the main hall. Halfway there Shutaru joined me. "Morning." she quietly yawned, obviously she was not a morning person. She no longer had the face paint on but normal clothes which didn't bother me, but looked weird I guess. "My father has been preventing me from having any boyfriends from the time I was 14. Yet he lets me run off with you without thinking twice. You must be really trustworthy." "Yeah your father is a very strange man, I spent nearly four weeks alone with him and I kno-" "No you weren't alone, we were watching you and him the entire time to make sure you weren't going to attempt anything." "Gee thanks." We approached the gates where Master Sokka awaited. He and Sukki were about to burst into tears and gave both of us big hugs, love, and their wishes. "You want to head northwest until you get to the desert. Make sure you get nice and lost, it'll be the only way to draw out your next master, he will teach you to control your earthbending and make its reflexes as quick as Zuko's lightning." Although I questioned what he said I remember everything he has taught me: how to read maps, fighting styles to enhance my earthbending, patience, and how to think like a warrior. We walked onwards to fulfill my families closure.

--

-Traveling-

--

"There is somewhere we must go before we decide to get lost. I was in a pub last night surfing the locals for some info and apparently the Black Rose society struck a temple somewhere on the out skirts of the Fire Nations main land. I'm pretty sure they didn't take on that fortress without a couple of them dieing or at least being injured. We should check and then from there move out into the desert" Suta-Shutaru nodded with agreement and I must admit I love the fact that during this entire journey she has only complained once about our destination and it involved going through a fiery, gassy, volcano turf that I immediately agreed upon. I think that she really understands how much capturing Kamome was to me. Farther and farther we traveled. We didn't talk much unless we were setting up camp and getting ready for our lookout shifts at which point we could barely stop talking. On the third day of our departure from Kyoshi we came upon the fortress that had been a battle ground upon three days prior.

--

-The Black Rose Society-

--

Dead people with pikes running through them everywhere. A giant rose made out of a black eternal fire blazed upon the side of the castle. Truly horrific. "Well, well, what do we have here boys?" we turned around with haste and noticed three men with vines tattooed all up their arms to their foreheads with a heavy black and maroon rose on the forehead. "They're from the BR society" I whispered. "Obviously what do we do?" In order for someone to be a black rose they must be able to bend. They raised their arms and was about to push out fire but I was too quick for them. I created a sinkhole for me and Suta-Shutaru to escape in. I covered my tracks but one of them was apparently a decent Earthbender because they lifted Suta-Shutaru right out of the ground. "NO!" I screamed and jumped out of the ground bringing everything with me. I created a sphere of rocks so no flame or Earth could hit me. I coiled my fists and coiled the Earth around the Earthbender holding Suta-Shutaru and snapped his neck before he had time to react. I was different now. I could feel it. I looked down at my hands and they were twitching as were the muscles up my arm. I slid my right foot to the right creating a wall in front of me as the firebender struck. His fireball was completely pathetic. I created two cone like spears out of the wall and launched them at the two guys as Suta-Shutaru returned behind the wall with me. Straight through their faces. The pikes had blood trickling down them and Suta-Shutaru clutched my chest and cried. "They were going to kill both of us Suta. I will not let anything happen to either of us until I get the chance to face Kamome."

"Here's your chance then." I spun around and their stood what looked to be like a very powerful leader in the black rose committee. "Do you know Kamome?" I said. "Know him? I am him! Ahhhahahahaahah. Foolish boy comeback to end the Gaia family line?" he cackled "You don't stand a chance against me, I am the original, legendary, creator of the Black Rose Society! No mere weak, young, untrained Earthbender with a vengeance is going to hurt me!" he yelled. "I will kill you! Aaaaaaaah!!" And with a my muster that I had I gathered the sphere once more. This time he was going to die. The spikes were formed now for the aiming. Then the sphere broke and I was launched many feet back. My last glimpse of life? My last thought? "Orion!!" No Suta-Shutaru I won't let you down. I created a sphere once more and burrowed into the Earth. We ended up on some island thousand of miles away from where we were. The town's hospital brought me in and begin treating me. My vision was blurry and I could barely move. They couldn't sedate me because of the nervous system they were cutting at. I looked down and my right arm and right side of my chest was covered with a dieing out black fire. Like the fire on the castle wall. I gasped for air and in doing so coughed up my own blood. I think I am going to die.


	5. Hospital Days

Book 1 Chapter 5: Hospital Days

Book 1 Chapter 5: Hospital Days

Characters: Ryan Gaia (Orion) and Suta-Shutaru

--

-Hospital Wing on the Island of God Knows Where-

--

I slowly opened my eyes and it seemed to take several minutes to get them into focus. Suta-Shutaru was sitting there waiting for me asleep. I wasn't going to wake her even though I knew she would prefer it if I did. I tried moving but I could barely twinge. Then everything that happened came back to me. I looked at my right side and I didn't have a shirt on and my wounds were covered and wrapped tightly. My eyes came into full focus. I heard my heart monitor. It was the saddest, slowest, and most pathetic beat I had ever heard anyone in a hospital produce. I suppose I was barely stable. I pressed the button to call the nurse in. "Welcome back Ryan" she whispered to me. "It's Orion" I replied and she giggled a little bit and then said "What can I help you with?" I stood there I knew what I want but it was impolite to ask a nurse to bring me it but I said it anyway "Bourbon, and a glass please." She stood there looking astounded and a familiar voice echoed out "It's ok nurse, I'm his guardian who brought him here, he can have bourbon." "Suta? Is that you? Thank God your ok, I was beginning to think you'd been hurt as well." I heard my heart monitor beep a little faster and I had suddenly the power to sit up. The nurse looked strangely at me then walked up I looked over and noticed that Suta-Shutaru was blushing incredibly. "Hey there gorgeous. What have I told you about playing with dark, powerful, eternal fire?" she said and I gave a slight laugh all though I coughed a little more than laughed. "You gave me quite a scare. You passed out about two weeks ago and then-" "HOW LONG WAS I OUT? You want to run that by me again?" "Really it was more like 3 weeks ago but your back now and that's what is important. Thank you for saving our lives. He hit the ground right above us as we left Orion. If you hadn't reacted in time we both would be dead right now." The nurse reentered the room with a bottle and a glass. I poured the glass for 6 seconds but then I became weak. The nurse tried pouring the drink into my mouth and most of it got in, but I could feel the cold sticky bourbon sliding down in streams from my cheek to my pillow. I took the glass from her hand, she wasn't pouring fast enough, chugged the rest and threw the glass against the wall. I didn't see it because my eyes were going out of focus again but when the glass hit the wall I felt them exchange looks of worry. I grabbed the whole bottle from the and drank as much as possible not caring where I spilled it and dropped the bottle on the ground. It didn't break, but it was leaking. I fell back to sleep again and that was that. I had plenty of energy after drinking more than half a bottle of bourbon and after everyone in the hospital was asleep I got up. Or at least attempted to get up it took me three sit ups to finally get my legs over the edge of the bed and my body sitting straight up. I stood up unbalanced for sometime walked toward my door grabbed a hospital cloak and the cane that was laid out for me and slowly made my way into the garden. The hospital was made out of metal, which has rock in it, but to feel better I needed to be around real 100 natural Earth. I breathed in and out in and out once more. The ground began to quake then a soft hand touched my shoulder, "Out for a moonlit stroll Orion?" It was Suta-Shutaru. "Yeah I needed to feel some real Earth on my feet, hands, and breath again." I had to say it. It was inevitable. "Listen Suta-Shutaru, after being severely burned by an old guy and you almost dieing I want you to return to Kyoshi. Your not safe with me and some things I need to do alone." She sighed "Famous last words for all great warriors before their downfall, Orion. I'll be surprised if you don't know what I'll respond to, no? When I signed up for this journey I expected my life to be danger. Hunting criminals is no breeze in the summer. I am not leaving your side!" She was very stern so I didn't argue and was kind of glad because I didn't want her to leave my side. "Now let's get you back in side you are in desperate need of rest." Her warm hand guided me back to the room where I obediently went back to bed. I suddenly envisioned my parents and my brother and they turned their backs on me. With a loud yell that woke up the entire hospital I screamed out "I CAN'T SAVE YOU!! I CAN'T KILL HIM, HE'S TO STRONG." I couldn't help but let out the sorrow, disappointment, and strain in my voice.


	6. The Valley

Book 1 Chapter 6: The Valley

Book 1 Chapter 6: The Valley

Characters: Ryan Gaia (Orion) and Suta-Shutaru

--

-Departing the Hospital-

--

After my scary appearance at the hospital, the staff finally got used to me and when it was time to leave they gave me a beautiful black and light gray shroud with pieces of diamonds, Earth, and other kinds crystals embedded all in it. "Thank you for your hospitality and kindness while we were here." spoke Suta and then a staff member finally replied "Thank you for cooperating after the month marker" and we all laughed as Suta and I slowly walked away. "Was it me or were those nurses and doctors a little weird?" I asked, "It was definitely the nurses" she replied and we strode towards the valley before the desert.

--

-The Valley-

--

We walked into the narrow opening that was the valley and it slowly but steadily widened. We walked for days toward the gate that was clear on the other side and far end. When we got about halfway we started to notice men wearing green and black robes with field hats that matched covering their faces. Dhai Li agents. The spoke in unison when we were 250 feet from them "Orion and Suta by decree of the Black Rose Society your life ends here today!" and they launched an incredible amount of spikes at us. I used and created a wall so huge I have never even came close to half the height before I went to the hospital. I used my left hand and went on the attack, but my attack was normal, then I thought "No it can't be!" and lifted my right hand for an attack. It sent out a massive shockwave bringing the valley walls closed and instantly killed every Dhai Li agent. We both looked at my still bandaged hand and I heard Suta say "Oh shit!" I tried with my right hand alone and moved the valley walls to their original positions. I was stronger than I had ever been it could be possible that all that resting and sleeping I did affected me in someway. I was not worried about that though as I looked closer at Suta for the first time since the battle had ceased I noticed that she had a spike running through her leg.

--

-The House Call Doctor-

--

I didn't know what to do. My loyal companion all this time was sitting there bleeding and didn't say a word during battle. I was slowly crying down my cheek as she rested sideways in a tent I pitched for her out of rock. "Your wife looks as though she needs some help there sunny!" and an old man approached me. "She's not my wife she's just my friend" for now at least I thought to myself. "Well your friend who's a girl need's help and I think I can help her." "You can?" as I let out to much enthusiasm out of my voice. He simply smiled at me "Yes I can, in fact I think it'll be wise for you to remove that spike in her thigh." I sighed I knew this guy was a phony. "Then I'll bend the water from this bucket to heal her." My eyes lighted up. I removed the spike from her leg and even though it wasn't wide it was still in there pretty good. "I don't think she'll have any problems with her movements after about 14 hours of healing from me." "Thank You so much kind sir." I replied. I suddenly heard a loud stomping outside and the old man spoke "Hurry those Dhai Li agents are probably looking for their friends, I saw them split up into two groups, hold them off, Orion!" I questioned how the old man knew my name because we didn't exchange names upon greeting each other but I forgot about it and went outside. They must've thought we'd be traveling down the right side because there had to be about 15 more than there were before. This might be challenging I thought remembering my new found power. We fought for 3 hours on end 27 Dhai Li agents against me, the ultimate Earthbender, it was dead even. I killed two of them accidently about around hour two because of a forgotten trap and I thought silently to myself "Noobs." I got back to where the doctor was still doing his thing and sealed them inside, it was time. I swirled a sphere around me and created the spikes. The spikes were three times bigger than before and the sphere spinning faster than ever. The Dhai Li agents knew they were dead and the just sat down and prayed. I released the ultimate onslaught of spikes towards them and within seconds they were all dead with a arrow made of rock through each one of their foreheads. I loosened up the sphere and fell to the ground, although this semi-healed arm gave me power it was a burden and it drained me nearly completely of all my energy to use my 360 Degree Earth Sphere Spike Launcher, but they were all dead so no worries, and I staggered back into camp. I had been fought the Dhai Li for five hours and the old man must've been putting some overtime in as well because Suta was already completely healed with nothing but a scar on her thigh. "Thank you but one question, how do you know my name?" I asked. "Because your name is my name Orion. I am your grandfather Jijia-su Gaia."


	7. The Sandstorm of Forgiveness

Book 1 Chapter 7: The Sandstorm of Forgiveness

Book 1 Chapter 7: The Sandstorm of Forgiveness

Characters: Ryan Gaia (Orion), Suta-Shutaru, and Jijia-su Gaia

--

-The Exit-

--

We traveled slowly towards the exit of the valley and when we reached the gates Suta was back on her feet and it was becoming dark again as our 5 day journey across that dangerous valley was at its end. I was still a little exhausted from my battle with the Dhai Li 2 days earlier but was able to manage. Suta was sleeping and me and grandfather were sitting around the fire watching the stars float across the sky. "I'm really sorry Orion what happened to you, I heard while I was in prison in the Northern Water Tribe. I couldn't help and it feels partially my fault that I couldn't stop your BROTHER from killing your family and your master." The world seemed to be crashing down, my brother? But he is as dead as my parents, it was my original Zetsumei Jutsu master was the one to commit this manslaughter. "No your wrong it was my former Zetsumei Jutsu instructor who killed my family, not my brother, NO!" There was silence. The wind was picking up outside and although the sun existed no more the sand and surface of the desert outside the valley walls were clearly visible. "It's true my grandson, believe me. I know the leader of the Black Rose Society and he is not your master Kamome but simply a thief of names who's original name was none other than Sousasu Gaia." For the past two days my grandfather had been completely open, whimsical, and showed me how to control my bending to an even farther degree through music, but he was now serious, and I hit the ground to see the vibration of his emotions. He wasn't lying. "So it was really Kamome who protected me not my brother?" I questioned, "Yes. He got wind of what your brother really was, showed your parents, and they threw him out of the White Lotus Organization. Two days later the tragedy happened and Kamome felt Sousasu's hatred coming nearer so he headed to your house to protect you and your family. He failed. These past three days have been wonderful with you my grandson, but I'm afraid that it is my time." "Grandfather no! It doesn't have to end! You could continue your journey with us, we might need you!" He got up and I followed and stepped in his way. "I will do what I must to make you stay, you're my last blood relative alive that I now do not hate. Please do not go. You can't stop me, you've seen my power old man, you know what I can do." We stood there in the firelight, the shadow of the edges of our faces flickering side to side. "Unfortunately you haven't seen my power." His hand glowed blue and before I could react he touched my chest, it was like he was filling the veins in my arms with pure energy. (theatrical music) "You must continue your journey with her young Orion." I fell to the ground and saw him walking towards the sandstorm. He was in the midst of the scorching hot sand swirling all around him and he looked back with a tear trickling down his left cheek. He held his hand up as if saying goodbye for only a short period of time and then it happened. Cracks appeared all around his face, clothing hair, everything and he burst into nothingness. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" I cried out and Suta ran out of her tent to see me on my knees crying. I had lost my last loved family member. First mom and dad, then Master Kamome, and now grandfather Jijia-su. My brother was going to pay. He was going to die. I failed them once before because I was scared that he was more skilled than me. But now, no fear, I would not fail again. I would train and train and train until I dropped every waking moment that I had. I thought this all to myself as I set there still sobbing and Suta held me closer than ever sobbing with me. The next morning I made him an unofficial grave and wept over my mighty grandfather for the last time.


	8. 8 and 9 The Apprentice

Book 1 Chapter 8 and 9: The School of Uhsamo

Book 1 Chapter 8 and 9: The The Apprentice

Characters: Ryan Gaia (Orion) and Suta-Shutaru

--

-The Desert-

--

I heard that after Ba Sing Se and Omashu fell there was a Earthbending School that led 12 14 year old's and one Master of Earthbending against a legion of 700 firebenders and 400 foot soldiers. I was in that general direction while passing through the desert and decided to take a little detour. Suta used the last of our money to get us a hotel so I had to work for about three weeks at a local pub washing dishes and that manor of labor to raise the submission fee to this four week school. On the day that I had earned my third and final paycheck I quit the job and headed towards the shrine where I turned in my money and went home. It was a peaceful day. I thought since I had a few gold pieces left I would treat Suta out to supper. I was standing in front of a mirror practicing how to ask her out but nothing really came to mind "Hey Suta, how would you like to go on a date with me? No, no, all wrong. Hi! How does a quick bite to eat sound Suta? Nah, I want it to be an official date. WHY IS THIS GIRL TRIPPING ME UP??" then a voice came from the outside of the bathroom "I don't know Orion, but if we're going on a date like you've been practicing to ask me in there I need to comb my hair" and we laughed. I opened the door. "Hey Suta, how would you like to get some dinner?" "Sounds lovely, Orion where will we go?" she asked. "Well there is this really nice diner down the road here, we wouldn't have to call a carriage out here. Whoops I mean if you want to call a carriage then that's fine with me too….. I mean, I'll just stop talking……" she giggled "That's ok the diner down the road sounds fine." We were walking down the road and talking and laughing like we had never before. "And then he slipped and fell right on his face, in front of the whole palace, my mother said that it got the entire audience to laugh, my father is such a idiot. But he's a really good father, he's kind, funny, generous, wise, and" "Old" I finished for her. "I was going to say aged properly, but I guess that would be the correct term." We got a booth close to a window. It began to rain as we left, "Orion! How are we going to get out of this rain? Those are your clean set of clothes and you've got you first day of Earthbending school tomorrow and-" "And I'm a Earthbender, check it!" and I swirled a platform and umbrella of dry Earth out of the ground. She stepped on it and glided home.

--

-Atlas and the School of Uhsamo-

--

"Ah yes, yes, your families honor proceeds you Ryan," he muttered "I prefer the name Orion…" "Very well Orion, you've signed up for advanced Earthbending class? Shouldn't you start with the six month intermediate first?" "I thought about that honorable Wong but I really don't have that much time." "Ok well Orion your set, fourth door on the left once you leave." I stepped out of the man's office, he was very kind, but a little bit of a pompous brat. I walked into the class room and I couldn't believe it, there were all kinds of ages there! The youngest was a kid with only his right arm he looked to be about 19 and the oldest there was probably me. "OK CLASS" a voice came from the ground below us and a huge elephant looking human jumped out of the ground and basically shouted "WELCOME TO ADVANCED EARTHBENDING! I AM YOUR TEACHER ROMULUS LET'S GET STARTED." "Losing weight" I whispered causing half of the class to laugh. "AH SO WE HAVE A SMART MOUTH HUH?" he said as he picked me up by the head and dangled me in front of him as if he were inspecting me. "Yeah that would be me, now could you let me go and I'll try to keep the obvious to myself. Yeah hello?" he just stared at me "Yeah starting to pass out here….fine have it your way" and I bended the Earth below him to sink by flinching my eyelids once more, I had no other choice he was ruining my Rocking Robe that the nurses and doctors had given me several weeks ago. A fight broke out between me and him which was difficult seeing he was a master of the fluctuation of his bending style. He grabbed the floor and whipped it out like a rug and when the wave of rock touched my foot I imbalanced and sent it right back at him. He was sent flying through the wall in the back of the room and I followed him. "Oh please master Atlas please forgive me for interrupting your class I-" "I already told you that I forgave you Romulus now pick yourself up." When I went in to see who he was pleading to it was a 15 year old girl who seemed to have much respect demanded by Romulus. "So this is the student who sent you through your own class? Romulus he's so much younger than you how can you let him do that?" "I don't know Atlas, but he's strong, your level strong, but he doesn't seem to know it yet." "What is his name?" "My name is Orion Gaia" "Ahh a Gaia now wonder you have so much untapped potential." She announced with amusement. "Third row second seat Mr. Gaia." "But I paid for-" "Third row second seat Mr. Gaia" she seemed a little scarier now so I just decided to take my seat. She repaired the wall and restarted what was a short lived speech about the determination it takes for Elite Earthbending. After the class Atlas approached me "So how old are you exactly?" she asked "Older than you," I retorted. "Your like 15 aren't you little girl?" This was one of those "wrong thing to say" moments popping up like the old days. "I, for your information, am older than what I look," "So your 16 not 15?" "No I'm twenty my skin is just flawless" "Except for that blotch of paleness under your eyes." Another "wrong thing to say" moment. "Well you are obviously the most ignorant person I have ever met, detention Mr. Gaia." Crap! I didn't know I could get detention at Earthbending school, awwwwww, and me and Suta were supposed to hang tonight. Oh well.

--

-Detention-

--

"Well you're through your fourth day here you have successfully landed your fourth detention congratulations, I think 6 in a row was our record here before so that's a goal to keep in your mindset Mr. Gaia. Come with me your detention will not be in the classroom today but rather out in the field." I wondered what we were going to do out in the field, considering that was basically a Earthbender's playground. "I have acknowledged your skills as a Earthbender and it is time for you to learn how to use your berserker form." "My ha-what?" "Your berserker form, there's one type of berserker trigger for each of the nations, of course the strongest belongs to the Avatar. Your berserker form allows you to draw unimaginable strength at short periods of times when you need it the most, you don't glow awesome like the Avatar, but the effect is about the same. You cannot how ever use it at whim like the Avatar. The Avatar is balanced which means all the stress in the world would not hurt him. However when you do not have air berserker to balance the Earth berserker it'll rip away at your muscles and destroy you if you have it up for to long, or use it too much in one time period." Before she stopped explaining what it was I already knew. The time against Argo and his men and getting away from Saosasu both of those times I felt my muscles twitching all over, both times I demonstrated amazing speed and power. "Now Orion let's begin!"

--

-Back to the Motel-

--

I headed home and remembered the training I had undergone earlier and felt exhausted. I walked into the room, in order for me to complete my training I had to take the job back to afford rent, and Suta-Shutaru was already asleep. I laid not in the bed across from her but got bold and climbed in bed with her. She woke, smiled and curled up next to me. We slept silently and warmly that night. I woke to the strong beating and yelling at the door. When I finally got there it was Atlas "No time for sleeping Orion, we need to make our way to the front, the Black Rose Society has begun an all out attack on the village looking for you." "Then we have no choice, I must confront Saosasu and end this." "But Orion it's worst than that, he's got an apprentice someone who is as strong as your brother maybe even stronger, with that kind of fire power what do we do?" I'll take those two on with Suta-Shutaru. You hold their main front off. Where is he hiding?" "Orion, he is hiding on the volcanoes summit, he and his student are drawing energy from it to kill you; he's already burned half the town down." "Then there's no time to talk SUTA-SHUTARU LET'S GO!" She was already dressed in her kimono and heading out the door. We ran to the front where the Black Rose Society was and as soon as we were first in line for this man slaughter they stepped aside and made a path up to the mountain. He wanted to finish me himself. "Black Lotus King Saosasu has promised safe passageway for you and Suta; you may approach." Said one of the soldiers who first stopped fighting. We walked the path they laid out for us and they folded back inwards, there was no turning back. I had a bad feeling about this, he was my brother and I could feel him growing stronger. I had trained a little since our last encounter and wondered if it made any kind of a difference at all. We got to the mountains summit and Saosasu was basically drinking the lava. A young man beside him closed the volcano back up and prepared for battle. "Suta be careful we can do this, we can win."

"Ah, dear brother, it seems our grandfather told you the truth. How do I know? I sent him to tell you. He was a member of the Black Rose Society but the old man was weak and couldn't strike down his on flesh and blood."

"Shut up, I hate you so much, all these people I care about are being taken away from me by you. I don't care what my grandfather was, or my first master, or my parents. I don't care what they were because up until and even now they are my guardians, my protectors!"

"But you fool, who is here to protect you now? Not your silly godfather? Not your silly godmother? Your godbrother? Anyone? No. It's just you and me and we all know how this fight goes down, with your death."

"Gaaaaah" and it was on. I slung the rock from volcanoes mouth at Saosasu but he easily dodged. I had to play it safe until I could get close, real close. Meanwhile I noticed his un-introduced apprentice was starting a battle with Suta. She was clearly on a different level than he was. I had never seen her fight before, but she was much faster than his bending stances were. I made my way over to her. If we could finish one off we could finish the other double teaming him. Not the most honorable way to fight but being out classed simply by Saosasu left me no alternative. I raised the apprentices feet which had thrown him off balance and took advantage of Saosasu on the other side by double teaming this new guy first. We fought and fought him around the volcano keeping Saosasu away and then I had my chance I went on the offensive and threw Saosasu off balance as well. Then everything seemed to be in slow motion, the volcano started to erupt, Saosasu immediately retreated while his apprentice shifted his hands upward which meant one thing- a spike. As fast as I could I threw myself infront of Suta and pushed him close to the edge of the volcano and he let out a horrific laugh. "Hahaaahaa I killed him, Orion, Master he is dead! Hahaaahaa!"

Me?

Without her?

Suta?

Dead?

No. My chest began to glow and disintegrated the spear that pierced my chest and sealed and recovered all my wounds, it was the same color and healing feeling I got from Jijia-su, he helped me. I shifted my hands towards the volcanoes mouth and pushed the apprentice into the mouth. I grabbed Suta's hand chokingly and pulled her out from the rim of the volcano back to the city. I raised my hands, my strength, my Earth to the highest possible extent and created a wall vast enough to block the lava. My muscles weren't twitching. I did all of this without my berserker.

--

-Town-

--

Suta and I started walking back to town. I noticed that my robe was scorched and the rocks on it were so hot still that there was smoke drifting from them. Not to mention I now had a gigantic hole in the back of it where his spike pierced me. When we reached the city, the members of the Black Rose were gone. I saw a few dead on both sides but what saddened me the most was the guy who only had one arm in advanced Earthbending had his other arm burnt. I went up to him and he was crying in pain. "Don't worry," I said "My burn made me stronger." And forgetting that I had never unwrapped it I slowly pulled off the bandages revealing deep, black, luminous scars. The boy seemed to stare at it in marvel and looked kind of disappointed when I wrapped it back up again. I said goodbye to the boy and caught up with Suta and asked her how she was doing. "I'm fine thanks to you," she said while staring at the hole in the clothing in my chest "but my sword was melted in half." "What? How did that happen?" I asked. "The apprentice could bend the lava. He was an Earthbender but he was bending lava." "Yeah, my brother is a firebender and lava is nothing more than really, really, hot rock, which means it gives power to both. I think it's time to return to Ba Sing Se." She looked surprised. "Why Ba Sing Se?" "It's my homeland. If I go to my parents or masters grave or maybe even the house that this started at I can find some evidence that my brother has a weakness." "Oh, ok, I'll get our things together." "Hey! Not so fast Orion! You and your girlfriend aren't leaving here without me!" it was Atlas. She had a satchel over her shoulder. "I think I'll join you in fighting the Black Rose's." I grinned. What I needed for sure, another head to worry about. "Ok, I guess, better make sure it's ok with Suta though."


	9. Back to Ba Sing Se

Book 1 Chapter 10- Back to Ba Sing Se

Book 1 Chapter 10- Back to Ba Sing Se

Characters: Ryan Gaia (Orion), Suta-Shutaru, and Atlas

--

-The Outskirts-

--

We passed through the deep valley where the dead Dai Li bodies were already picked to the bone. We passed by the hospital where my month and a half recovery took place, past the castle where I'd first encountered my brother after 20 years, talk about going down memory lane. So much had happened to me since leaving Ba Sing Se. I felt something wet fall on my shoe and looked up. Sure enough there were dark clouds in the sky but thankfully there was a town about 3 miles ahead of us. We were moving through Earthbending so it would only take us about 30 minutes to get there. We got their and got a room with only two beds. I thought it wouldn't be Me and Suta didn't have problem sharing a bed but she had a problem sharing the bed with me AND Atlas. I laid in that bed that night thinking how great my life was starting to turn out and what I had coming to me in the oh so near future. I had my Godfather, my Godmother, my Great Uncle, and not to mention my Godbrother was the current Firelord. My highly skilled Earthbending teacher Atlas and most of all I had her. Suta. I listened to the soft drizzle of rain on the window, it was so serene, so calm, so soothing.

--

-Next Morning-

--

"Dear Orion and Suta, I have gone to the store to get us our lunch and dinner for tonight, be back around mid day. Atlas. Well she at east left a note huh?" I said. "Yeah oh there's a P.S. Carve a model of Suta out of rock by the time I get back, you need to work on your precision." We looked at each other after I put the letter down. She blushed, I smiled. I raised my hand and pulled some Earth out of the ground. "Shall we begin?" I said.

--

-Saosasu-

--

I was up still listening to the sound of Atlas snoring and the rain gushing on the window. This was the third day we had rented this motel room and the third day it had poured rain. However Atlas was right, I needed work on my precision because even after three days I still hadn't finished the sculpture and it was starting to get annoying. Every time I got close to completing it I got in a rush and made to strong of a movement, cracking the sculpture, and causing it to collapse. The upside is that I got to stare at Suta constantly. There is no other face I'd rather see. There was a slight creek on the front porch. Someone was here. I got out of bed to see who it was and drew two daggers of Earth out of the ground while I was at it. It was the hottest summer yet on this side of the fire nation yet it was amazingly cold outside. There wasn't anyone on the porch. "Orion." I looked out to the main road where the voice had came from but no one was there. I went back inside put my shroud on, buttoned it tightly and went outside. It was still raining so I put my hood on. I walked out into the street, "Orion, come this way." I followed the voice further, still gripping my daggers closely. The voice lead me deep through a forest where it came to what looked to be an old shrine. There was a square sparring square like the one I trained on with Sokka for weeks except it was much smaller in size. There was a burst of flames and my brother rose out of the black flames. I ran at him but he dodged me. "Orion I would've killed you while you were alone in the forest if that was my intent. I came here to talk." I stomped the ground. He wasn't lying, yet I kept my daggers close at hand.

"You badly injured Argo."

"Yeah I know, but you spied on me in Kyoshi?"

"No I meant on the mountain top. That's right the weakling that you fought for Suta's love is really my apprentice. If I hadn't taught him to bend lava I would probably be searching for a new apprentice right now instead of having this conversation with you."

"Well get to your point, I'm getting bored. I just want to know something. How come you killed our parents? And master Kamome? Huh?"

"That is actually what this conversation was about. You must understand-"

"There is nothing to understand! You killed them over a stupid old people club!"

"Silence yourself! There is something to understand! They threw me out of the White Lotus for my "insane" ideas, but they weren't mine. I heard mother and father talking one night, you were still little, and dad said that the world was out of order. That it needed to be guided in order to achieve the resolve that this beautiful planet deserves."

"Your lying, you just want to take over the world! You want the Black Rose to rule anyone who isn't a member, not to achieve world peace!"

"You fool? Who said anything about ruling? I plan on destroying mankind! It has ruined this world, corrupted it!"

I looked at him with hate. I didn't think of that, he loves the planet but hates who he is? Now I'm thinking like Sokka. It is not my place to decide who someone is.

"It was originally our fathers idea to convince the White Lotus organization to use their power to take control of the four nations until balance was restored. Why stop there? For weeks I questioned myself what was causing this world such an imbalance. I tried every possible reason and came to a conclusion. Humanity. It has successfully become the ultimate virus, ending the world millenniums before it's time by using it's natural resources" Saosasu explained.

"You know I've heard of environmentalist's but boy, you take this to the extreme."

"Insolent fool! You will see in the near future that I was right! I think that is all I have to say to you!" Another burst of black flames and he disappeared. It was dawn already. I walked back into camp where the rain was starting to let up. Suta burst out of the door and ran at full speed towards me. When she got to me she hit me really hard on the chest, screaming, and crying "I thought you had left! I was worried, don't ever scare me like that again!" "Don't worry I won't leave you, ever." I thought it best to wait awhile before telling the two what my brother had just told me. I went back inside and lie down for some sleep; I had a feeling that I would sure as hell need it tomorrow.


	10. News

Book 1 Final Chapter 11: News

Book 1 Chapter 11: News

Characters: Ryan Gaia (Orion), Suta-Shutaru, and Atlas (Introducing new character)

--

-Bad News-

--

Late at night there was a knock on our hotels door. I let the heavy sleeping ladies sleep on and answered it myself. It was the manager of the hotel, Shukan. "Come on, get them up, get them up, you must leave immediately!" "What for? We said we'll pay you tomorrow didn't I? It's only one day you can't give us a break?" "Money has nothing to do with this! Just get them up and come with me!" I did as the manager said and I did not have a good feeling about this. "You must go into hiding. The leader of the Black Rose has just assassinated the current fire lord. You Godbrother didn't make it." I realized then and there that I had to get to Uncles' tea shop immediately. "No you mustn't go. He has just ordered a hit on you and anyone traveling with you. If you turn yourself in he will let Suta and Atlas go free." He began to explain further. "He has also conquered the Northern Water Tribe and the East and Central Air Temples. Soon the world will be at his command, but that's not all!" I sighed. Then I spoke "I didn't think it was, continue." "His forces are on their way here! Our village has no hope of stopping him; you must escape and be free. Start a rebellion and conquer their leader! Now go!" I did as he requested. He told us that they were coming from the northern front which was natural because one of their main bases was the castle north of this little town. Not to mention I had to get to Ba Sing Se which was to the south. We headed towards south but ran into a little bit of a problem: they surrounded the city using the woods hiding city. There weren't as many from the north battlement but there were still hundreds. We fought and killed, fought and killed, and fought and killed some more but it just wasn't enough. After about an hour of holding of benders, and Suta not having a sword, Atlas and I were exhausted. Still about twenty of them remained from the southern front and surrounded us. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" A mysterious, tall, black figure appeared out of nowhere, only seeing his eyes. He didn't bend but pulled out a katana and employed swift, aloof, movements that were nearly unpredictable, like he was dancing. However it took him the blink of an eye to drop about 23 people. He decapitated four of them and just straight up dominated the rest. He dramatically sheathed his katana and said "Are we going or what?" We followed him until we reached the train station into Ba Sing Se. That night we camped out underground and created a vast amount of tiny "peep" holes to release the smoke from our fire, although we managed to get a lot of soot on our clothing. We gathered around the fire as the man took his hood off and revealed himself.

**(Back at the Village)**

"Did it work?"

"Yes my lord, I sent the boy and his friends away."

"Good now where is the other you were telling me about?"

"He has left sir, before your agents were on the horizon he vanished."

"Argo, kill this man."

"No, please, mercy."

"Sorry I've given all the mercy out that I have, which is none."

--

-Indifferent News-

--

He wasn't who I expected him to be. He was young, 22 at the oldest, yet I half expected him to be old, wise, and a master swordsman. That's just me being Sokka again. He had proved that he was a master swordsman with his katana. I caught myself staring through the fire at his katana on his right and he said "Hey, who do you think you are, staring at Keiko like that?" I didn't see anyone else in the room besides him, Atlas, and Suta who was already curled up next to me and asleep. Atlas lay backwards with her feet close to the fire. "Who?" I asked. "My katana, Keiko." I thought there was something wrong with this guy, he's gone all wrong in the head. "My name is Kimikenkaku. Just call me K. ok? I'm an elite guard from the Northern Water Tribe. I allowed myself to get captured to make it here to you." I wondered how he knew me. Except for killing some Dai Li agents and three Black Rose members, I had really just traveled. "Don't worry" he assured me "your journey is legend around the elite. I heard my tribe's leader talking about it before we were attacked; he's a member of the White Lotus. You need to confront Saosasu and free the nations and I shall help you."

--

-Good News-

--

Neither K nor I slept that night. We were talking about the war and were worried about the Black Rose taking over Ba Sing Se before we got there. If they conquered Ba Sing Se the Black Rose troops were waiting at the other smaller communities and the world would be Saosasu's. "You know, it seems like every time there is a tide deciding battle for the world, the last strong front is Ba Sing Se?" we didn't laugh about it because the last time this occurred the fire nation infiltrated from the inside. Would the Black Rose do the same? When the sun was up we knew it. All the tiny peep holes that we made for the smoke from the fire to escape from had sunlight passing through them. It lit up the entire hole that we had slept in. We woke the girls and returned to the surface. "This is K you two, play nice." Atlas turned around and looked surprised, she must have thought that he was an old man as well. We didn't walk but ran to the train towards Ba Sing Se, we boarded and headed towards the middle ring where we would gather a rebellion and all the White Lotus members and head for the main outer rim gates to await the army of the Black Rose. When we got there we were relieved to see that Ba Sing Se was not taken over. However the city was swarming with people from different nations fleeing the hostile take over. The Black Rose society was winning. We kept running towards the middle ways of Ba Sing Se's middle ring. We finally got there and opened the door. My Godmother was there and she looked happy to see me. "Mae, I'm so sorry." She ran into my arms and cried into my shoulder. "I was there when he ended, he said to me "This is my gift to my nation, my life." Zuko had to pry me away from and barely saved my life." I guessed she finally noticed I wasn't the only one in the Jade Dragon. "Who are these your friends?" "Yeah, that's Suta my girlfriend, Atlas my Earthbending teacher, and that's K, he just saved our lives." K was standing in the doorway looking towards the way we came. He turned around, tipped his sun shade that appeared out of nowhere, and turned back to watch the fascinating streets. "Where's Zuko, I want to talk to him first." "He's in a secret storage space/ extra bedroom right next to the stove in the kitchen. I walked into the backroom and saw Iroh making tea. He pointed towards the wall left of the stove. I slid the wall back and entered but I didn't see my Godfather. I saw a man who was drunk, sad, and angry with himself. He put down the huge almost empty bottle and said "Please take a seat, Orion." I calmly sat at the foot of his bed. "I am not sad that my son gave his life to protect his country. I am sad that I was not able to help him. I think he is now on the same boat as your parents and your brother." "Father know now is not the best time but the man that leads the Black Rose, he is my brother. I asked him face to face on top of a volcano. He is definitely my brother." This put a more horrific face on him. "I promise that we I will avenge our families." He replied "And I promise that we will have a normal family someday. You don't have any parents right? Well I don't have any kids now, maybe you could fill their shoes." "That'd be nice. You might have a Daughter in-law thrown in with that deal." "You met someone Orion? Is she here?" "Yeah she's in the dinning area." He went out to see her, I followed but to see Iroh instead. "Why didn't you tell me it was my brother." "Because, I didn't want to see you hurt." I stood there and looked at him. I stomped on the ground, he was being sincere. I walked out and slammed the kitchen door, through it's vibration I felt Iroh's sorrow. He felt like he betrayed me. I walked back into the kitchen and he was surprised. "Thank you Iroh, for protecting me" and walked out once more. This time he was happy.


	11. Ba Sing Se's SOS

Book 1 Chapter 12: Ba Sing Se's SOS

Book 1 Chapter 12: Ba Sing Se's SOS! All Warriors Needed at the Front!

Characters: Ryan Gaia (Orion), Suta-Shutaru, Atlas, K, Zuko, Mae, Iroh, and Sokka

--

-Dawn-

--

I woke up immediately from one of the small hidden rooms in over sized tea shop. I rushed to the door and looked out the door towards the entrance to Ba Sing Se. It was as I thought there were dark clouds coming in our direction although the wind felt like it was being sucked in that direction. "What's wrong Ori- oh crap. I thought we had almost a two weeks of buffer before they made it anywhere near the gates!" Suta stammered. "Apparently not, we need to get everyone together, they'll be here by tonight at the earliest." I replied. "Aaaaaaargh!" and as if I had been shocked greatly there was a great pain on the right side of my chest. I pulled my robe open and noticed that the scar was spreading a little bit. These eternal flames wouldn't stop burning until the possessor was dead or couldn't bend.

--

-Midday-

--

I didn't realize how many elite warriors there were until all of my acquaintances started pouring into Ba Sing Se thanks to the remaining Airbender deliverymen. The Avatar was there, his wife Katara I think, Romulus, K's superior, and then whom I wanted to see most of all: my godfather, my godmother, and my Kyoshi master Sokka. "Master Sokka," I bowed and then made way for Suta, but she never came. "Hold on I'll go get Suta. I'll be right back." Where in the hell could she be? There was about to be a war meeting and she was one of the top Generals. I went into our room and found a rolled up parchment on our bed. I knew this was going to just make my day. The writing was very sloppy and knew it was not Suta's, if not her than who?

_Dear Little Brother,_

_We have your little girlfriend and if you want to see her again you will meet my army at the gates with only you, Atlas, Zuko, and K. If anyone else shows up, I will kill Suta in front of everyone._

_Until Then,_

_Saosasu_

No. They couldn't have taken her. I walked outside to my godfather and got him inside where no one was. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" I screamed, there was no point in calming our voices considering we were about to go to war anyway. "My son, we must get these people together and do what we must."

--

-Night Fall-

--

We decided to do as the letter said and go to the gates alone. I patched on my generic suit of armor provided by Iroh, gathered with the rest, and went to the gates. We got there about 20 minutes later and looked out. Only 400 feet out there was a massive army, 1000's. I looked to my left, then to my right and noticed the four of us. K was wearing his shade and had his katana half drawn already. He was probably itching for a fight to redeem his master's honor as well. Past him was Atlas, who in fact had grown very fond of K. On my right was my Godfather who was in a stance know as the "Sun Dragon Dance." "Ahhahhaaaahaaa! You fools actually showed up? Ha, you don't stand a chance against this legion!" It was Saosasu and to his left was that bastard Argo holding my Suta from the back licking her neck. "Help me, Orion." Their first line of soldiers bunched up and came at us directly with their swords, fire, earth, and water were being shot everywhere, but they were obviously outclassed. They sent two rows the next time, were there no end to these meaningless soldiers? By the fourth wave we were all sweating, I glanced over to the right as K barely avoided an attack from a waterbender while Atlas came from the side and spiked a rock straight through the bender. We got pass the fourth wave. I looked to my right and saw that the only thing singed was their clothes, I gleefully looked to my right and no one was there. Oh no, not my god father too. I looked back. Zuko was lying on the ground about 20 feet back. All three of us just noticed and rushed to his side. Another person I cared about was hurt because of my brother. I wouldn't let anyone else get hurt. I felt my muscles starting to twitch all over. "Take him to a medic stat. All that armor is weighing him down so you both must go. Get out of here get away from the front." I instructed Atlas and K. Atlas looked as though she was about to say something to contradict me and then must've understood my reasoning. As I stood I began to unwrap my arm fully, and even though the sun was no longer in the sky, my arm created a luminous aura that covered an area twenty feet around me. I stood up fully and threw the bandages into the wind, as my singed and burnt arm came into full sight. They began to move and I began to tremble to the pressure of the twitching. I fell to my knees as I let the power take over. "Haahaaahaa! Leaning on your knees for better balance or is it for forgiveness and hoping that I'll accept you into my new dynasty?" "It's neither brother, it's the power you accidentally gave me, flowing through my vains!" I stood up and knew that I was at my mightiest, the ground was beginning to quake and the ground around me was bending towards my direction. I heard someone shout "Units 5 through 9 move, don't let the survivors escape!" I laughed. "HAAAAHAAHAAAHAAAA! WHO'S ESCAPING I'M RIGHT HERE!" I swirled the rock around my feet and lifted myself into the air with my left arm, I was preserving my energy that I had in my right for a finale. I easily finished off their 4 units with one round of my ultimate technique and resurfaced out of the sky back onto the ground. "ARE THERE ANYMORE? HAND SUTA OVER TO ME!!" and then I heard the order "All units attack Orion at once, he is only one man!" Bad mistake. They were all coming at me from the same direction, pathetic fools. This was it the finale I was waiting for. I lifted both hands and strained with all my might to lift the battlefield. "He's, he's, lifting the field?? And look! He's doing it all with one hand." It was true I had gotten use to the strain and could raise the battlefield with my right hand only. I then realized that the Earthbenders were escaping jumping off and catching themselves with the rock. I used my free hand to create a dome around the pathetic soldiers who remained on the land. I now had both hands concentrated on the one area and screamed "AND NOW, DEATH TO YOU ALL!" and slapped my hands together causing the dome to shrink instantly and crush everyone inside of it. I let go and walked towards the plain where only a few of them survived. I saw his face, Saosasu was trembling in fear of my strength and Argo had already fled from the situation. The remaining Earthbenders tried to stop me from advancing but I created barrier spikes after barrier spikes and killed every last one of them with increasing ease. I finally got to the top of the plain and took Suta into my arms, hugging her with all of my might, and looking into the eyes of my former brother. He couldn't even move. "H-h-how'd you pull that off?? Your muscles should be torn to hell by now; you shouldn't be able to bend at all with your arms right now after all that strain." While he was performing a dramatic monologue on how I could have obtained my power, I noticed he was frozen at the spot where he stood. I slithered a rock vine up to his head, with the point facing his temple, and I finally spoke. "I don't gain my power from practicing, discipline, having huge numbers from my command. I gain my power from my love. The love that my parents had for us, the love of master Kamome whom I blamed for a while, of all my friends, my godparents, and most important of all my love for Suta. Taking her was the worst thing you could've done for yourself, and ultimately it led to your death." The word "death" must of taken him out of his frozen state of mind and he soon realized that he had no escape. I turned around and starting walking off supported by Suta. "You coward, with all that strength you still don't have the power to kill me." I looked back at him and flexed my hand and the vine went straight through his temple. I twisted my wrist and the vine twisted his head off his neck. "Who's weak now?" I asked coldly and then nothing, I passed out.


End file.
